Their Special Day
by AmateurWriter22
Summary: It's their wedding day. Gruvia and some hints of NaLu and GaLe.


_A/N: I have absolutely no idea how these characters get married so I'm basing this off of the picture of Bisca and Alzack's wedding. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes as English is not my first language and I'm still learning how to write in the present tense. This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic too. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Anyone or anything you recognize is not mine._

* * *

Today is the day.

After 3 – technically ten – years of joining the guild and 2 years of dating, the time has finally come. She is getting ready for the wedding. Her wedding. _Their_ wedding. Hers and her Gray-sama's.

She can't believe it. In a few minutes she's going to _marry _Gray-sama.

A knock on the door behind her interrupts her thoughts.

"Come in," says Juvia, without turning away from the mirror in front of her. She sees Lucy's reflection, wearing a light pink halter-style dress, appearing on the mirror and turns around.

"Hi, Lucy-san,"

"Juvia, are you ready?" Lucy asks, stepping closer to her friend.

"Almost," she answers before facing back to the mirror again.

She sighs and checks herself again. Her wedding dress was silk, strapless with a light blue sash tied around the waist, and small beads sewn on the bodice. It hugged her figure until where it met the sash before flowing down to the floor. Her hair was tied in a stylish bun with a few curly, blue tendrils framing her face and had a small tiara on top her head to hold the veil. The veil was borrowed from Bisca for that Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, Something Blue tradition. The tiara was her something new and the sash the blue but she was lacking the borrowed part.

"You look beautiful but I think you're going to need this to complete your outfit," Lucy offers, showing her a simple golden necklace with a water drop pendant.

"Thank you, Lucy-san," she replies, surprised, yet smiling all the same.

Juvia lets her walk up behind her to secure the necklace around her neck.

"There," Lucy breathes, stepping back.

Juvia observes herself again in the mirror before another knock comes from the door and this time it's Erza who comes in, wearing the light blue bridesmaid dress.

"What are you two still doing here?" she demands. "We're about to be late!"

"We were just about to come out," Lucy replies while grabbing the bouquet from the couch at the corner and handing it to Juvia.

The three of them walk out together from Lucy and Natsu's apartment to head off to the cathedral. The walk didn't take too long and the people of Magnolia kept offering them kind smiles along the way. Juvia, however, was getting more nervous the closer they got to the church and by the time they arrived, she was already starting to sweat. She still looked calm enough on the outside but inside she was freaking out.

_Breathe, Juvia,_ she tells herself. _Breathe._

"Nervous?" Lucy asks, smirking.

"No."

Yes.

"It's alright to be nervous on your wedding day. I was," Lucy laughs. "At least Gray won't be able to almost destroy the decorations like Natsu almost did. You'll be fine."

Juvia laughs, remembering that day. She had to come in earlier so that she could put off the flames Natsu had started. Lucy and Erza had those scary smiles on their faces when they noticed the damage.

Lucy gives her one last hug before entering the cathedral. The doors open a few seconds after that and Asuka leads the way, scattering petals, then Erza and Levy as the bridesmaids before finally, it's her turn to walk down the aisle.

Juvia takes in the whole of Fairy Tail sitting on either side of the aisle before meeting Gray's eyes. The smile that appears on her face makes her glow, happiness radiating from it. The walk towards the front feels as though it took her years to finish. When she finally – _finally _– reaches it, her eyes are filled with tears. Levy moves to take her bouquet as she turns to intertwine her hands with his.

Gray meets her eyes as Master comes to stand between them. When they had asked him to administer their wedding, like he did for Lucy and Natsu, the old man happily agreed.

"You look beautiful," he mouths as Makarov started the ceremony.

She beams at him and they get lost in each other for the next few minutes before snapping out of it to share their simple vows. Before she knew it, he was holding her hand and sliding the simple white gold wedding band to her finger.

"I take thee, Juvia Lockser, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live," he recites, eyes never leaving hers.

She receives the ring from Erza a second later and it's her turn to slide the ring to his finger.

"I take thee, Gray Fullbuster, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, as long as we both shall live." She slides down the ring as they stood there smiling softly at each other.

"By the power vested in me, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster," Master announces. "You may now kiss the bride," he adds to Gray, eyes suspiciously wet and twinkling.

Gray grins before tugging her to him. Juvia winds her arms around his neck as she meets his lips with hers the first time as husband and wife. Reluctantly, they break apart as they register the sound of their nakama clapping and cheering.

"I love you," Gray whispers, resting his forehead with hers.

"I love you, too," Juvia whispers back as they begin the walk back down the aisle.

As they reach the exit, the whole wedding party moves to go back to the guild for the reception.

When she looks back on this day, Juvia can't remember much about what happened after that. What she can remember is the feeling of that first dance with her Gray-sama, Levy catching the bouquet, Gejeel catching the garter, and the feelings of love, happiness, and contentment the whole time.

* * *

_Thoughts?_


End file.
